Westerosi Assassin
by ST LORT
Summary: An Assassin (OC) gets transported to Westeros. What impact will his prescense have on the world. How will die? How will live? Find out here 3 (OC)'s of mine, one of somebody else [OC, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer* I do not own any content of GOT and AC. Oh yea with question marks not belonging to the text I need some help to tell if it's right or wrong, and maybe some suggestions? I mean look for this (?) ok Ty.**

**Welcome to the first part of Westerosi Assassin.**

**I will introduce first my OC Assassin **

**Name: Daniël Vianelli**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Clothing: An brown Assassin cloak with iron shouldergaurds.**

**Equipment. A hidden blade on the left wrist. A hidden gun on the right. A long Curved Scimitar. Two medium sized swords. 15 throwing knives and a crossbow.**

**Romance: Perhaps**

**So you know a bit about Daniël, the story will now commence!**

Rome 1515

A young assassin stands on a piece of wood extending from the top of a church tower. This was his favorite spot. The view, the wind in his hair. And it was a great tactical viewpoint. Daniël is a Master Assassin, recently granted the rank by his Mentor Ezio Auditore. Daniël leans on the church tower. He has spent days here, reading books, oiling his weapons, working on the wood of his crossbow. He has slept there, eating food he brought with him. And almost no one disturbs him here. Only Assassins come to the top of this church, and lately he Is the only Assassin coming here . His naps and rests only disturbed by an occasional guard stirring trouble, of an Templar stirring trouble. But it's all peace and quiet for a few days. Daniël gets up and jumps to a ridge below him, climbing down he stops until he's eight meters above ground. And there he jumps, the moment he jumps he notices something's off, the environment start's to change his surroundings fading as he comes closer and closer to the ground. One meter from the ground it's all white…

Winterfell

The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air is the first Daniël hears, followed by it hitting something. 'Come on, Father's watching. And your mother. Daniël stands in a busy place, looking right ahead he sees a boy practicing with a bow and two other people standing next to him. The boy releases his second arrow missing the target and bouncing of an a piece of metal and the arrow flying right next to Daniël's foot missing it by a couple of millimeters. It's followed by the two other people laughing joined by a boy sitting on a saddle. 'And which one of you was a marksman at ten?. Keep practicing Bran. Go on' A man form above says, probably the boy's father. ''_So that's the boy's name, Bran'' _. Bran grabs another arrow and aims on the target. 'Don't think too much Bran.' The one says with long a bit curly black hair. 'Relax your bow arm.' The other one says. A bow snaps, and an arrow hits the target in the middle. Daniël tracing the arrow, not to Bran but to a girl in a blue dress, she bows and runs away as Bran's chases after her followed by laughs of the people surrounding him.

As the rest start to gather the arrows. Daniël grabs the arrow out of the ground spinning it between his fingers and starts to walk to them, he sees how a woman with Red (?) hair looks at the boy with long hair as he sees nothing nice or something in that general direction in her eyes, as the boy ignores her and continues to gather the arrows.

Jon is putting the arrows in the basket helped by Rickon and Robb. He turns to the others as a man in a brown cloak approaches reaching out his arm 'You missed one' Jon looks at his face, not able to see his eyes and hair as they are covered by a hood. 'Thanks,…?' Jon takes the arrow and puts it in the basket. The man pulls his hood down revealing a boy about 16 years old with short brown hair and green eyes. 'The name's Daniël, Daniël Vianelli". And you are?' Daniël reaches out his hand. Jon grabbing his hand and shaking it (I think at least in my language it is, shaking) 'The name's Jon, Jon Snow.'

Jon looks at Daniël studying him, he has two short swords and a crossbow on his back, carrying a curved sword on his hip and 15 knives sticking out of pouches placed over his clothing.

'You're not from around here, are you?' Daniël nods, 'Heck, I don't even know where I am!'.' You're in Winterfell, capital of the North and home of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North,. My father'. Jon answers 'Why isn't you're name Stark then?' Jon sighs looking away. 'Because,… because I'm a bastard!' Jon turning around grabbing the arrow holder and moving it to a wall. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Jon' 'Jon!' A voice shouts Jon turning his head to the right where the other person (? who was with Bran approaches 'Jon..' Interrupting his sentence looking at the armed to the teeth Assassin. 'Who are you?' Daniël makes a bow 'Daniël Vianelli at your service.' 'Robb Stark, happy to meet' Robb answers 'Jon saddle your horse, father's going to execute a Watch deserter' Turning to Daniël 'Maybe you want to tag along, Daniël' Daniël raises his hands 'Alas, I have no horse, maybe I can keep up running but I doubt that' 'No problem, I'm sure we have one in the stable. Follow me'

It's late first chapter always short, plz review and follow or fav. See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this story is very good received so I'm going to upload part 2 (text like this is one of my comments)**

A dozen horses surround a stone in the middle of a grassy green field with their riders next to their horses, as two men drag a 'deserter from the night's watch' to the stone that serves as a chopping block. He's pushed on his knees before the chopping block, he starts muttering 'White Walkers. I saw the White Walkers. White Walkers. The White Walkers, I saw them.

He turns his head to Lord Stark as their eyes meet.

'I know I broke my oath. And I know that I'm a deserter'.

'I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them. But I saw what I saw.'

'I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry.

Lord Stark nods yes, and WILL is positioned on the stone that serves as a block. NED draws ice from a scabbard held by a man.

Will whispers 'Forgive me, lord'.

Daniël whispers to Jon standing next to him 'What are the White Walkers?'. 'You don't know that!' Bran standing in front of the two interrupts. 'Ssst!' Jon says to him.

Lord Stark bows his head to his sword.

'In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name …'

'Don't look away' Jon says to Bran'.

'King of the Andals and the First Men…'

Putting a hand on his shoulder Jon continues 'Father will know if you do.'

'Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die.

Eddard swings his Sword and the deserter's head flies off.

Bran keeps his eyes open and doesn't look away.

Jon pads him on the shoulder and says 'You did well'. Jon walks away, followed by Daniël.

They mount their horses as so do the rest of their company. As they ride off, Daniël asks Jon something 'Is Robert the king of these lands?'. Jon slows his horse and brings it next to Daniël's horse. 'You know nothing Daniël, Do you?'. 'Not of these lands, no'. Comes Daniël's reply.

Daniël looks at the body of a ravaged deer as the rest of the company gathers around it.

Jon speaks first 'What is it?

The man who handed Eddard his sword answers 'Mountain lion?'.

'There are no mountain lions in these woods' Lord Stark says, his eyes wander off to a blood trail as he pulls his sword out, followed by everyone around him including Daniël. Drawing his curved scimitar raises some questions, as it is a sword no used in these regions. 'How are you?' Lord Stark asks. 'Daniël Vianelli at your service milord'. Making a quick bow. 'I'll have some questions for you when we come back, Vianelli'

As Lord Stark follows the blood trail to a wolf's body, but not any wolf Daniël has ever seen before, the largest one he has ever seen. Surrounded by five whimpering pups.

'It's a freak' The sword holder says.

'It's a Direwolf' A old man crosses eyes with Lord Stark after the latter's exclamation.

'Tough old beast'. He kneels pulling out the antlers from the wolf's throat.

'There are no direwolves south of the wall' Robb says.

Jon kneels, 'Now there are five' as he picks up a pup and offers it to Bran.

'You want to hold it?' Bran takes the pup from Jon.

'Where will they go? Their mother's dead.'

The old man answers' They don't belong down here.'

Lord Stark rises to his feet 'Better quick death. They won't last long without their mother.' The swordholder pulls out a knife 'Right. Give it here'. Reaching for the pup Bran is holding.

'NO!' Bran doing a few steps away. Theon going after him is stopped by the strong arm of Daniël. 'Put away your blade.' The swordholder turns to Daniël, 'I take orders from Lord Stark, not you'.

Bran turning to his father 'Please, father!'

Then Jon steps forward 'Lord Stark? There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them.'

Everyone looks at Lord Stark, Bran with great hope.

'You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves'. And then he walks away to his horse.

Bran cradles his pup as Jon hands more pups to Robb.

Bran looks at Jon 'What about you?'

'I'm not a Stark. Get on' Jon replies.

Bran walks up followed by Daniël.

Jon walks away, pauses, and hears another whimper.

Robb and Daniël stop. 'What is it? Daniël asks.

Jon leans forward and pulls up a white pup.

The swordholder walks by 'The runt of the litter. That one's yours, Snow.

As they arrive in Winterfell, Daniël puts the horse he received in the stable.

Daniël, pulled away by Jon who brings him to a library.

'Anything you want to know is here Daniël'

One month passed. Daniël reading through the general history of the land that is called '''Westeros''. Learning about the rebellion that brought Robert to power. And the houses of the land. He also spend time exploring the city and the land surrounding it, Lord Stark allowed Daniël to join private feasts meant for the family, and meetings, almost adopting him into the family. He became good friend with Robb and Jon. But developed a hatred for the swordholder, who was called Theon. Not too long ago a raven with a message arrived the message said, that the king was coming to Winterfell. And that the king's personal advisor and the one that ruled in his stead in absence, the Hand of the King. Jon Arryn was dead

Daniël was on the highest tower of the castle, seeing the large procession of King Robert approaching. As he hears a few rocks fall down on the castle floor, he know someone's going against his mother's wishes is climbing the castle tower.

Waiting for Bran to almost reach the top, and then reaching out his hand for the young boy to grab. As he feels a young boy's hand grab it he pulls him up. As Bran lies down on the roof Daniël decides to teach him something 'So Bran, do you know what happens if you fall off this tower?. I know. I fell off breaking both my legs, lucky for my they healed. A lot of people I know weren't so lucky' Almost scaring the young boy to death Daniël decides to stop there. Bran turning his head at the King's procession. 'How many people you think are there Daniël?' Bran turns his head at the Assassin. 'And why don't you ever use those weapons?. And…' 'Whoa, slow down there. . 2I don't have too. But I can train you in it if you want.'. Bran almost jumping a hole in the air 'Really, I always wanted to learn to use other weapons than a bow…

Daniël pressing his hand on Bran's mouth to stop the flow of words.

'If your father gives permission, and if you don't fall off a tower. So listen to your mother and stop with the climbing!' Bran sighs 'Fine. Race to the bottom?' Daniël smiling 'Sure, but you're goanna lose. Both of them getting ready. Daniël starts a countdown '3,2,0!'. Running to the edge and jumping off gracefully. Bran running after him fearing the worst.

Catelyn and Master Luwin walk over the courtyard, as Master Luwin sees Daniël jumping off the tower. Catelyn seeing his jaw fall turns to the direction he's facing and sees Daniel jump and the ground rolling to break his fall stopping right in front of them.

**It's good I think. Give comments on what I did wrong **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, PART 3 HERE, PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW. IT HELPS A LOT. One question and remark. **

**Daniël became a master assassin after showing remarkable skills and ability to lead.**

**And I need you to make up an Assassin who came here some days later the Daniël, Form is at the end.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any content they are property of their endorsed owners.**

'How.. How did you do that'. Lady Stark looked at Daniël. 'Jump , Roll, Stop. Easy.'

Daniël turns around and shouts at Bran 'Bran, I won!'

Catelyn looks in the direction Daniël was facing and sees Bran climbing down the tower.

'Brandon!'. Bran climbs further down the tower 'I saw the king he has hundreds of people!' Bran says as he jumps on the ground. 'How many times I told you: No climbing!' Catelyn says as she approaches Bran. 'But he's coming right now down our road!' .

'I want you to promise me: No more climbing.' Cat looks at Bran. Bran starts to look at his feet.

'I promise'.

'D'you know what?

'What'

Catelyn nods at Bran's feet 'You always look at your feet before you lie. Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close.' Bran runs off, followed by his wolf pup.

'As for you'. Catelyn turns to Daniël.

'Don't encourage him too much. It may rise too his head too much. And he will fall of a tower'

Daniël nods 'It is not my wish to walk him to his grave, Lady Stark'. Daniël turns around and walks away.

Daniël sits on the edge of the tower seeing the procession of King Robert entering Winterfell, headed by Joffrey and the hound. As the procession comes in to town Jaime looks at the tower just in time to see Daniël leap off the tower.

(I only show scenes involving Daniël or mentioning him.)

Tyrion walks away from Jon who attacks the dummy with new ferocity. Daniël leans against a pole 'I think he's dead' Jon turns to him ' He's yes'.

'Maybe you want to fight an opponent who's able to put up a fight.

Jon turns around 'I don't want to hurt you'. 'You won't' Daniël draws his scimitar.

'If you wish' Jon says. And then he overhead slashes at Daniël, who blocks him with his Scimitar and then slashes at Jon's his legs. Jon jumps backwards, as Daniël goes on an offensive slashing, hacking, and jabbing at Jon. Jon barely able to keep up gets a few hits at his clothing, but none hitting his body., Jon then uses his strength to throw Daniël's sword at the side and then slashes at his body, Daniël jumps aside and grabs his dual swords and slashes at Jon and throws both his two swords and Jon's away. Jon then tries to hit Daniël, but Daniël ducks and pushes Jon back. And to Jon's amazement with a motion of his pulse activates his hidden blade and stops it centimeters away from Jon's neck.

'I yield!' Jon says as he stumbles back away from the blade. Daniël deactivates his blade and grabs their weapons from the ground, he puts his scimitar in the scabbard on his hip and the two dual swords in the scabbards on his back. And then throws Jon his blade.

Jon snatches it out of the air, 'Maybe I need more practice'

'You do'. Daniel states. Daniël walks away and stops 'A lot, before you can face an opponent of mine caliber'. And then he walks away. Jon turns to his dummy and hits its head off 'Cocky' he whispers.

Daniël watches as King Robert and Ned Stark. The latter nods goodbye to Bran who's Wolf Pup starts to sniff at his feet.

Bran says something to his wolf and then runs off followed by the pup, Daniël concealed in the ground following him on a distance. But he gets slowed down in the crowd as Bran skips around a tower. Daniël free from the crowd hears his wolf howling and then hears a loud thump. Fearing the worst he runs around the tower.

Daniël lifts Bran up and carries him to the keep while all the people clear the way and stare at him, a brown dressed Assassin carrying a young boy followed by a pup. AS he gets closer to the keep, Catelyn Stark comes running down the stairs at Daniël, infuriated she blames him for what happened as Daniël hands Bran over to a guard. 'I told you to not encourage him'.

Daniël remains cool and replies 'I found him on the ground'.

'You more likely pushed him off, and now trying to escape the blame'

'You're wrong, Lad Stark!'.

A crowd of soldiers and civilians starts to gather around the two as Jon and Robb stand at the stairs.

'Guards seize him!' Catelyn points at Daniël.

'You made a mistake' Daniël says as the guards start circling around him.

' I do not wish you any harm!'. The guards start laughing.

'But I will defend myself'

A guard stops laughing and charges with his spear, jabbing at Daniël.

Daniël sighs, ''_Always the same''_. He jumps aside as the guard stumbles forward expecting to hit Daniël. He then gets hit on the face twice by Daniël and gets knocked down as Daniël knocks him from his feet.

'STOP!'.

The guards stop and look to Robb who walks into the circle.

'Why judge so fast mother? Thanks to him when may be saved Bran. And could have prevented that guard from getting knocked out'

Catelyn thinks but then leaves, following the guard that is carrying Bran

'I hope for you that she's wrong'. Robb says to Daniël

**Shorter than usual because of the form. Sorry, And because I finished Episode 1 of the series.**

**The from.**

**2 rules.**

Assassin is the rank of Assassino.

Has to be in the age range of 15 to 16.

**(First and Surname) (With skills fill in good, not very good, reasonable, below reasonable)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Fighting skills

Freerun Skills

Diplomatic Skills

Likes

Dislikes.

Love or not?

Hair color,

Eye color.

Ideas for the design clothing (not required)


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody posted the idea for an Assassin like Arno (French) same equipment less skills.**

**Great idea, that's what I'm going to do. But first enjoy the story. Background time.**

Rome 151

The third day that they were in Rome, as representatives for the Northern European Assassins, the Assassins that were escorting them were called back. We went with them. We were welcomed back by the Assassin that escorted us to Rome at our arrival in Italy. Her name is Alisa, she came with their Mentor when he returned from Constantinople from the Turkish brotherhood. She quickly talked in Italian to the Assassins that accompanied us, before she turned to the delegation. She first spoke to our leader 'Erasmus' Mentor of the Northern European Assassins. 'Mentor, the situation is grave. One of our Master Assassins went missing.'

'Who?' Erasmus asked.

'Daniël Vianelli, a friend of mine. He was the first to welcome me here'

'Do you have any idea where he is?' Erasmus continued.

'No, he…he just vanished'.

Erasmus looked behind him. 'My delegation must leave, but one of us could help'.

'Louis' Erasmus nods to a young blue wearing Assassin

Louis steps forward next to Erasmus.

'Louis is a able Assassin , he also carries the plans we exchanged for yours.

Alisa (wears white and red) nods 'You can help search, Louis'

Louis asks 'Where do we begin?.

Alisa turns around 'His favorite spot'

Daniël rests against the back of a pole, chewing on a piece of meat

He sees Prince Joffrey walk to a swine stall followed by his bodyguard and then he starts talking, Daniël can't see to who. But soon after that, Tyrion Lannister comes out slaps Joffrey (IMPSLAP. Sorry) and leaves.

Daniël stands up, swallows the remains of his meat and goes to see Bran.

Daniël walks through the corridor of the citadel as Ned Stark exits the room where Bran lies.

Ned stops next to Daniël 'Where do you go now. Will you come with me to Kings Landing?'

'Perhaps. But later, maybe a few days after you leave. Lord Stark' Daniël bows.

Ned nods and walks away.

Daniël visited Bran several times. The first time he came, Catelyn apologized to him for her actions. Two days past, Daniël bought a bit of white paint to paint his robes white. It took him one complete day to complete it. Daniël studied his robes, now in the symbolic white color.

Daniël walked to the hall to say goodbye to Bran and say that he was leaving for King's Landing. He saw Robb Stark run out of the room followed by Lady Stark but the moment they left a men with a black hood came around the corner and walked to Bran's room. Daniël increased his pace eventually running recognizing what that men was, a hired blade, a killer. The killer entered Bran's Room, Daniël sniffed fire, a distraction.

The killer stands next to Bran's bed and raises his blade. As Daniël crashes down the door, the Killer hesitates but then turns to Daniël. 'You're not supposed to be here'

'Maybe I am' Daniël says as he steps closer.

'Not a step closer or I slit your throat'.

'You won't have the chance, I don't think you can fight a real man. Only slit throats of little boys'

The killer infuriated by that young lad dressed in white, screams and runs at him with his knife. Daniël, the moment when the killer gets close steps aside and putting his foot forward tackles the killer.

The killer drops with his back against the wall as Daniël pins him there with two throwing knives the assassin then throws his knife at Daniël hitting him in the shoulder, piercing his shouldergaurds. Daniël stumbles back against the bed and with a groan pulls the knife out, Daniël putting his to his other hand at his shoulder start to walk to the killer, who tries to release himself from the knives.

As Daniël gets close the Killer's eyes start to grow of fear as he starts to beg for his life 'Please, have mercy…Please'.

Daniël stops but then lunges himself at him and buries the knife deep in his throat.

The surrounding changes to white as Daniël sees the killer opposite to him leaning to an invisible wall. Daniël gets closer and asks 'Why, why did you want to kill that boy?'.

'Why do you think, you son of a bitch. I was PAID!'

'Then tell me the identity of the one that hired you then he will suffer the same faith'

'It was….. it was… Uhhh..' The killer's head falls to a side as he breathes his final breath.

Daniël walks closer and he crouches next to the killer and closes his eyes 'Requiescat in pace' Then he collapses to the blood loss, and he falls next to the killer.

Catelyn storms into the room with two guards, she runs to Bran. The guards look around and see the killer and Daniël, the foremost with a blade in his throat and the latter bleeding from a wound in his shoulder.

'Lady Stark'. A guard attracts Lady Stark's attention and point at the two body's. ' This one's alive'. The second guard crouches next to Daniël. 'Get the master here, now' Lady stark sends the first guard away.

Rome 1515 (I love typing those numbers)

Alisa climbs up the tower followed by Louis.

'How do you know this is his favorite spot?

Alisa stops 'We spend a lot of time together here'

'Did you and him have…. You know…' Louis says before Alisa cuts him short. 'If I would tell you!'. Alisa increases her pace and reaches the top.

Louis sees Alisa leaning to the top of the tower 'Where now?' He sits next to her. 'No idea' Alisa stands up. 'We better go back'

'Yea, we better go'

Alisa jumps and preforms a leap of faith followed closely by Louis.

But as they jump down their environment starts to change, everything fades to white.

**OH SNAP! Character information next chapter. ****(Because I'm lazy')**


	5. Author Note

Author Note

Hey people, it's me,

it's almost been an month since I have updated this story, don't worry.

A new chapter is on the way, with a fourth assassin

(I thought of three, but then someone sent in a perfect assassin).

The name of the Assassin (credit to Zoe B) Alexiane Ames, a 15 year old young girl

(more details check the review section, there you can find the details.

Have a good day.


	6. Chapter 5 Another Asssassin rises

**Character information. **

**First Louis**

Name: Louis

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Fighting skills: Great, (a little bit worse than Daniël)

Freerun skills: Reasonable

Diplomatic skills: Reasonable

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Design Clothes: Blue, assassin cloak nothing special

Equipment: Multi-Barreled pistol, Phantom blade, Hidden blade, cutlass.

Name: Alisa

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Fighting skills: Reasonable

Freerun skills: Great (Better than Daniël)

Diplomatic skills: Good

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Design clothing. Normal white.

Equipment: Longsword, Short blade, Hidden blade, Hidden gun

Daniël speeds down the Kingsroad, riding on an brown horse with black manes, his cloak flapping behind him, a day has passed since his fight with the killer. Catelyn Stark gifting him this horse named 'Swiftwind', one of the fastest horses in the stables of Winterfell. Daniël recovered fairly quickly from his shoulder wound, good enough to travel.

After packing rations and saying goodbye to the Starks, Daniël left Winterfell early in the morning when the shined of the grass reflecting the morning dew that was on it, turning his horse he looked at Winterfell once more, not knowing that it would be an long time for he would see it again.

First riding his horse in an steady trot, Swiftwind reluctantly excepting the wishes of his rider , after a few hours in this speed, Daniël let all breaks loose and released Swiftwind's speed, the horse shot away like an arrow from his crossbow, Daniël clutches closer to the horse.

One day later, Daniël holding the reins of Swiftwind in his hand approaches an small inn, putting the reins of the horse at an small stable.

He walks towards the entrance, passing an window as his hand reaches to the door handle , an soldier dressed in black and red with an red cape and an black and red helmet crashes through the window into the mud, Daniël more cautious grabs his knife hiding it in his sleeve and slowly turns the handle as now more clearly he can hear the clash of arms.

He pushes the door open, as the people inside freeze in the middle of combat and look at him, twenty soldiers and an girl standing on an table with fiery red hair in an braid, and blazing ember eyes holding an dagger and an bottle she was about to slam into one of the soldiers without an helmet.

She wears black pants fitted to her legs, with matching cloak and gloves and knee high boots and an red sash around her neck.

More striking (This I made up myself, upper body clothing,) is an small Assassin emblem connecting her cape to her black undercoat (I searched it up, search it up).

Daniël looking around calmly says 'Men, this is no way to treat an lady!. Put down your arms and I'll let you go'.

The soldiers look to each other and then start laughing 'Come on boy, run along we are with much more, and this ai'nt any of your business. So run along, boy, before I slit your throat' An soldier steps forward and starts waving his sword in front of Daniël's eyes.

Alexiane sees four more guards approach the stranger dressed in white Assassin cloaks.

She has an hard time holding these guys off, she threw one through the window and slashed two others before they had an chance to strike, but she knew she was at an disadvantage, and then he came..

Daniël looks at Alexiane and smiles to her.

'It seems you'll have to die, boy!'

Daniël looks at him from within his hood and slowly slides his knife out.

The soldier gets frustrated at the young brat who is just standing there, with an battlecry holding his sword above his head he charges at Daniël.

Daniël steps aside as the blade pins inside the floor, sliding out his knife he slams it into the soldier's throat, he jumps p and spins around activating his hidden blade and slitting the throat from another soldier, he then slams it into the cross form another one and then slits his throat too.

He runs between the last two and hits one in the cross, throwing an throwing knife in the throat of the other instantly killing him, he than without looking hitting backwards puts his knife between the eyes of the last one.

The remaining soldiers and Alexiane look in awe and shock, Alexiane recovering first slams the bottle in someone's head, breaking it and instantly knocking out the soldier.

The soldiers recover and ten charge Daniël and the other four circle around Alexiane.

Daniël quickly disables several of his attackers using his knife and dual hidden blades.

Alexiane looks careful studying the soldiers and picks the one who's sword is shaking she runs up and somersaults behind him, and then slits his throat, she than avoids the blade from another soldier and stabs him several times in the chest, grabbing her crossbow she shoots an charging soldier, as the other dives into cover behind an table.

She looks at the stranger who deals with two more of his now only four remaining soldiers, the soldiers there lay scattered around the place slammed into posts tables and chairs several stabbing wounds around their body or an throwing knife in their throat, one even having an large crossbow bolt through his eye and coming out on the back leaving an bloody trail.

She then turns to the remaining soldier but when she wants to charge in, the stranger runs up and sliding next to the table.

The soldier shakes and prays to the gods, he was pressed into service four years ago, but now his military career will come to an bloody end, he looks to his side when suddenly the boy slides next to the table with an crossbow, his hand at the trigger. The soldier closes his eyes as he expects an suddenly and short ending to his life.

Daniël slides next to the table and stares into the young and scared eyes of the soldier, and pulls his hand of the trigger.

Daniël stands up and walks to the soldier and kneels down in front of him, taking away his sword.

'You'll live' Daniël almost whispering these words, the soldier opens his eyes.

'Go, home'.

The soldier nods and stumbles back bumping his head, he runs past Alexiane looking at her bloody knife increasing his speed running out the door.

Daniël looks through the window how the soldier speeds away on his horse.

'Why did you let him live?' Alexiane walks up next to him, stashing her bloody knife in an scabbard on her hip.

'I have no reasons to kill someone, who doesn't fight on his own will or freedom'

'Why do you think that he wasn't fighting on his own free will?' Alexiane looks at Daniël.

Daniël pulls back his hood 'A soldier who fights on his own will and freedom I have seen in my own experiences, will fight to the end. And will not hide behind the table muttering to his gods for his life'

_Believe me he got the experience you need to know that. Enjoy you did, cause it's not over yet. IF you believed I would end it there, you are an Noob to Fanfiction._

Daniël looks through the destroyed inn.

'We should leave'.

Alexiane turns around and then sees the full destruction of bodies tables, bottles and blood.

'We should, but how?'

Daniël smiles. 'You got eighteen choices'

They ride down the road, Alexiane riding on an black horse and Daniël on Swiftwind.

'How did you get here?'

'Long story short, I have totally no idea. This one moment I was jumping off an tower and the next I was in that inn among all those soldiers'

'I had an similar experience, only I ended up in an castle' Daniël looks at the setting sun.

'How about an race?' Daniël looks to Alexiane.

'Why not, to where?'

Daniël scours the land and then sees an open spot between an few trees not too far from the road, so they can keep tabs on it. But not so close that everyone can see them, a perfect spot.

'There!' Daniël points at the open spot.

Alexiane follows his finger to the spot and nods, 'On three!. One,…. Three!' Alexiane drives her horse to full gallop.

'Cheater!' Daniël shouts after her, he than bows his head to the side of Swiftspeed's head

'Come on, Swiftspeed, show them who fast you are!'.

Swiftspeed whinny's in return, and runs faster than Daniël ever saw an horse ran.

After the black dot on the road

_Zoe B, did I translate your character good enough, or do you want something adapted, this is the legitimate end. Ok, I'll see you next time review or fav,follow._

_Have a good day _


	7. Chapter 6: Love's In the air

**Chapter dedicated to Assassin in Black 1783, you gave me the edge to continue this story to greater depth than ever before.**

**The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.**

**-****Hellen Keller **

A door slowly opens, an young man dressed in blue steps through, his jaw drops.

The destruction in the inn, is unimaginable.

Around twenty bodies lay scattered around the room with several wounds to head, body or legs.

Louis steps in only to step on an hand, he looks at his feet.

An hand belonging to an soldier still clutching to an sword, the owner has one but fatal stab wound to the neck. The door's wood cracks as Alisa steps in she pulls her hood back letting her brown hair fall on her shoulders, she kneels next to Louis

'Do you know who could have done this?' Louis closes the eyes of the soldier who before were gazing emptily into the world.

Alisa looks around and spots an throwing knife bored in a piece of wood.

She carefully pulls it out, and brings it closer to her head for study.

She looks over it when her eyes stop at the end handle, two initials are carved into it.

'''D, V'''

'What is it?' Louis looks at Alisa, who keeps staring at the initials.

''I know who did this' Alisa stands up and walks out.

'You can just say his name!' Louis shouts after Alisa who already jumped on one of the horse and drove off.

The sun sets behind the horizon. Daniël binds Swiftwind to an branch of an tree, after tapping him on his side Daniël walks to the small encampment they made. Daniël having two blankets with him, gifted one to Alexiane (afcourse, black) She sits at the campfire holding a long dagger, Daniël sits down at the opposite side of the fire.

'So, where you from?' Daniël looks at Alexiane.

Alexiane looks up.

'I was born in Paris, but at the age of five I moved to Boston'

'Wait, where is Boston?' Daniël looks at Alexiane.

'What year is it?' Alexiane looks at Daniël.

'1515' Daniël gets a bit confused.

'But, how… Where I come from its… 1783'.

'What!. How, did I come from the past, or did you from the future?'

'Maybe neither, and we were brought to an totally different world!' Alexiane point out

'Just ….enough we can find out later, now tell me something about yourself' Daniël says.

'Well, when I was young, I was told I had an flare for trouble, I picked fights with boys ,climbed on trees and building, wreaked havoc on the docks, the only person who could tame me ,was my father, he was an Assassin , there to spy on the redcoats, when I was 9, he teached me how to handle weapons, especially our family crossbow.' While she said that she took her family crossbow and slided her hands along the wood.

'_Passed down for generations_, Then came the end of the American Revolution and the French Revolution started, it called for my father he left for Paris. He sent me letters every day, but on night I had an dream, my father falling in the river Seine , with a bloody chest. I waited several weeks before I boarded a ship heading for France.

Once I got in Paris, I found my French Assassin brothers and the fact that my dream… had happened' A darkness starts to grow on Alexiane's expression as her fingers curl around the hilt of her dagger.

'After a moment of grief, I demanded the name of mine fathers killer , a French Templar General, by the name of Corneille Elliot Martinez.

I plotted for a year, I fought, I killed. And with one blow I avenged my father' Alexiane raises her dagger.

'With this dagger, I ended his miserable life!. The day I got here, I was seeing people celebrate their freedom'.

'I'm sorry, for your loss' Daniël looks at her.

'Don't be, I have told something about myself now, it's your turn'

'I was born in Roma, my father was an poor blacksmith, at the age of 5 I helped hard in the smithy it was hard, but it was life. My mother was an beautiful woman, I had one little sister. I had an good life, but one day it changed.

We heard of it, houses burned family's destroyed. An Borgia Raid.

They were led by an general from the papal army Obine Auzi.

I was with my mother and my sister as I saw my father talk with the general, who searched our blacksmith, my father knew there was a ban on weapons but still he crafted a perfect sword. Which Auzi used to impale him from behind. I ran to my father's body, Auzi ordered his soldiers to burn our house, they took my mother and sister away. That bastard Auzi stared at me, and throw the sword at my feet, he told me to defend myself, he ordered a few soldiers to kill me. '

Daniël looks to the ground his expression darkens.

'I was sure to die, but I was saved by an Assassin, his name was Ezio Auditore'..'

'Wait, the legendary Italian Mentor!?' Alexiane interrupts Daniël

'Yes, him Ezio Auditore da Firenze'

'He saved me, took me in trained me, seven years later I encountered Auzi.

FLASHBACKS ARE AWESOMMMMEEEE

Daniël looks down the street, were an large group of rioters stand before an group guards led by Auzi.

Daniël still remembers that look, pure evil that merciless killed an innocent man

He runs over buildings getting close to the rioters, he gets out his crossbow aiming at Auzi.

Daniël takes a deep breath, and pulls the trigger.

The large crossbow bolt travels through the air, heading for Auzi, but an guard steps in the way.

Auzi stares in shock how the guard is thrown off his feet by the crossbow bolt, and then he starts shouting, 'ASSASSINO' the guards spot Daniël, but the moment they want to make an move the rioters crash into them pushing their line back, the guards now occupied forget Daniël, Auzi realizing this runs inside signaling more guards. Daniël jumps down and air assassinates an guard using his hidden blade, he quickly full of rage brutally slashes some more guards.

'Come on!' Daniël signals the rioters to follow him, they let out an roar and run after Daniël who uses his sword to slash three more guards.

Guards start to panic and run, Daniël confronts Auzi.

'Remember me, you bastard!' Daniël full of rage shouts.

Auzi with his sword shaking stands in a corner.

'I have no idea, what you're talking about, please….. it's you' Auzi remembers the young boy he ordered to be executed, whose father he killed.

'Ah, you, I remember you, I killed your boneless father , and gave your mother and sister to Malfatto as slaves!. '

Daniël gets more furious.

'You're probably, just as weak as your father!'

'SHUT up!' Daniël shouts and with one strike slams the sword of Auzi away.

Auzi stands still and taunts Daniël

'Haven't got the gut to finish it, just as weak as your fath…..'

A sword point bores through Auzi's throat.

'Don't say a word about my father, you bastard'.

Daniël sheathes his sword and leaves Auzi to choke to death.

FLASHBACK END.

'That's mine story, sort of'

Á silence falls over the camp an silence broken by…

'Daniël!?.

Alisa stands at the edge of the camp.

Daniël stands up. 'Alisa?'

Alisa runs at Daniël and kisses him.

_IN ONE DAY, review , fav ,follow see you soon, oh man this ending so soon, LOVE._

_Please check the poll_


End file.
